Endogenous insulin secretion using C-peptide levels during first 5 days in newly diagnosed patients with diabetes mellitus is evaluated. Comparison with degree of hyperglycemia of patient assessed by glycosylated hemoglobin (hemoglobin A1). Effects of insulin deficiency and therapy on somatostatin and gastrointestinal peptide(GIP) using assays of ketones, glucagon, and GH.